


Daemon Meme - Crash Standing [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: the family you choose [PODFIC] [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Fusion with Philip Pullman's His Dark Materials/the Golden Compass.--Karkat doesn't know what to do with his daemon. (None of the trolls do; Terezi hides it a little better but in the week she's been sharing the Striders' apartment Davesprite doesn't count the times he found her sitting in silence on the couch, or in the staircase to the roof, that horrific alligator-mawed, hollow-bellied hound-thing of hers staring back at her with his head on her knee, both trying to make sense of each other.)It's funny because neither does Davesprite, really.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Daemon Meme - Crash Standing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/749429) by [Asuka Kureru (Askerian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Chapter 3  


### Download

[Chapter 1 MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/the%20family%20you%20choose/Daemon%20Meme%20-%20Crash%20Standing%20Chapter%201.mp3) | 5:24 | 4.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Chapter 2 MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/the%20family%20you%20choose/Daemon%20Meme%20-%20Crash%20Standing%20Chapter%202.mp3) | 4:03 | 3.3 MB  
[Chapter 3 MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/the%20family%20you%20choose/Daemon%20Meme%20-%20Crash%20Standing%20Chapter%203.mp3) | 3:43 | 2.9 MB  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Homestuck/the%20family%20you%20choose.m4b) | 2:51:21 | 80.9 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/daemon-meme-crash-standing) |  |   
[Series Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/family-you-choose-podbook) |  |   
  
### Music

_Lyra, Roger, & Billy_ by Alexandre Desplat

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
